


Velcro

by thegaysiplay



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst?, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musicals, One Shot, Songfic, idk kevin says he hates but not really, shoelaces, ukulele playing kevin, well not really kiss but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaysiplay/pseuds/thegaysiplay
Summary: Kevin hates his District Leader. Well not really but denial is easier.Based off a song called Velcro by Zozaleenie on SoundCloud





	Velcro

Kevin Price hated his District Leader Connor McKinley. He hated him for many reasons that he had noticed as he was in company of the other man or watching him. Not that he watched him often. No that would be weird.

One of the first things he came to hate about the Elder was when he made him laugh through his nose. He was listening as the freckled man sat on the couch net to him explaining a story about how he tried to dye his hair when he was younger. As Connor said that he looked like he used his head as a chimney sweep Kevin let out a laugh with air going through his nose causing him to snort. He instantly turned red as Connor gave a small laugh at the noise. "I hate you" He said hiding his face as the other kept laughing.

The next thing he came to hate was the persistence of the boy who was, obviously, only doing it as he knew Kevin had lost all persistence he had after the first week in Uganda. A good example is the time when he was fetching the post from the village and he had ended up on the task with Connor of course. And of course it had to start absolutely pouring with rain 5 minutes after they got off the bus. "We should head back or we are going to get soaked" Kevin spoke slowing his walk and looking to the District Leader who responded with a shake of his head "Come on Price! What happened to the ambition!" He said turning to face him. Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes. Why was he being the more mature one over the other who was basically the parent to all the Elders? "Come on there is a good chance of catching a cold out in this!" He tried to reason. But the redhead was persistent and shook his head "Nope! We are going on!" He aid grabbing the wrist of the already drenched Kevin Price and pulling him as he started to walk at a quick pace. Not prepared for the movements Kevin stumbled and tripped over Connor letting go before he was pulled down to and giggling at the now also muddy Kevin. "I hate you" He mumbled getting up. But he was right in the fact that he caught a cold but, of course, Elder McKinley was not at all ill.

Kevin was not a shy or dumb person. But for some reason when he was in the presence of Connor McKinley he suddenly forgot how to speak and think. And as he could find no reason for this he just decided to add it to the list of things he hated about the Elder. He didn't know if his district leader saw him as stupid because all he knew was of the times when he would talk to Kevin alone in the mission hut and the response he got was either not actual words or something that didn't make complete sense. Like the time when he asked if Kevin would help teach some songs to the children in the village because apparently he thought that the boy had a good voice, but all he got was a "Oh uh yeah songs yeah words to music can do yep!" Kevin had to hide in his room and scream into his pillow for a good 10 minutes after. Though he wasn't actually sure if it was for embarrassing himself or as Connor McKinley complimented his voice. But he was sure at that point he hated him so much.

One of the things that he hated the most about McKinley is something the other Elder knew he hated. And he would always complain about it. His own district leader did not know how to tie laces. Okay well he did but he tied them wrong in a weird way. He would complain it was wrong and the response he was get was that they were tied the same way by the end, he just didn't like how that was was faster. "It's just wrong! You make one loop, go around and pull it through!" He was complaining again as he watched the redhead down below instead do a knot and then pull it around his finger and thumb each side and just pull it through each little loop created. "It's much faster my way. You just don't like that I’m quicker" Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head "No. The way you do it is weird and you just won't admit"

Something that worried Kevin about all this is that maybe McKinley hated him because of the way he reacted. He felt bad but he always felt scared from how affectionate the older Elder was to him. He didn't know what he did to deserve it and it frightened him. Not that he would admit it. But maybe Connor knew as Kevin would always be there one second when he is with him and then suddenly the coffee addict would of gone somewhere. Arnold would always tease him about it and had given him the nickname "Rubber Band" As he would always go away as if pinged if Connor would talk to him on some days. Kevin just decided that this wouldn't be a problem if instead of laces, the trainers of the District Leader had velcro.

He had to admit that there was some things that he liked about the other. Like his music taste. Connor had snuck an iPod with him to Uganda, which had surprised Kevin when he found out due to the fact that they were not meant to bring stuff like that, and was also managing to keep it well charged. It was one night when Kevin was just lying on his back on the coach at 3 am when the district leader found him. “Elder Price? What are you doing up?” He had asked him in a concerned tone. I mean he was just there staring at the ceiling of the room “Can’t sleep” Price mumbled in response in a tone as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Seeing as the response was just a mumbled “Oh yeah… makes sense” the tone obviously got through to the Elder. Suddenly he heard an “Ooh! I know” (which was rather loud seeing as the other Elders were all asleep) and heard the sound of Elder McKinley making his way somewhere. Kevin glanced over to the doorway of the room as he left confused before shrugging to himself and looking back up at the ceiling and letting his mind wonder again. Not much later, he heard the sound of someone making their way back to the room. Looking over at the doorway he saw the same Elder as before but he was now hiding something behind his back. Not bothered to use words, Kevin raised his eyebrows at him and saw him step closer "I have a little surprise!" He exclaimed excited. "I've noticed how tired you seem and how little sleep you get and thought you could borrow this for tonight!" he added before showing Kevin an iPod with headphones attached. Quickly moving to sit up, Kevin's eyes widened "How did you even get that in here? We weren't allowed to bring anything like that!" he whisper spoke in surprise. With a tap of the nose Elder McKinley passed it to him "I have some nice songs on there that helped me sleep when I used to have nightly hell dreams. Seeing as they have got a bit better you can have it tonight!" He said with excitement in his eyes. With an infectious smile on his face too, Kevin smiled back and nodded "Thank you but what if you need it tonight? I mean you're up too?" He said offering it back to Connor. He only got it pushed back and a firm shake of the head. "Nope! I just woke up super thirsty and I will be fine. You need it more than me tonight." Giving in, Kevin stood up with a smile "Thank you. This is so nice of you" He said before placing the headphones in and looking at the music on there pressing play and smiling. It was so nice of him and the music was so nice Kevin had to hate him a bit less.

Something that was always fun between Kevin and Connor was the little game they seemed to have and play without having to say anything about it. It wasn't exactly a completely innocent game however. It was a game more on who could make the other more flustered. Naturally, as competitive as he is, Kevin was trying his hardest to win but Connor was hard competition. There was the time where Kevin was doing some reading of a book he got at a market whilst Arnold was talking about Nabulungi. Now this was normal for him but when he asked Connor "So what do you for in a guy?" Kevin was trying to act casual and as if he wasn't listening. But it didn't help that Connor started describing a man with very similar physical and personal attributes to Kevin, leaving him struggling to act nonchalant. There was the time Kevin got him back after he found a ukulele at the market and when Connor caught him playing it Kevin decided to play "I can't help falling in love with you" but giving the excuse that it is a very simple song to learn on ukulele and then placing his hands on Connors to teach him the chords. 

One thing Kevin would never tell Connor is the fact that he doesn't really mind how he ties his laces. He loved teasing him about it and the way he hated it and the way Connor would always roll his eyes. He loved telling him that he should give him velcro shoes for his birthday. It had become a thing between them now that Connor would always make sure he was as near to Kevin as he could when tying his laces.

But sometimes Kevin would feel bad about it. There was the time that he was just sitting with Poptarts and complaining about Connor whilst all he got back was teasing remarks from Poptarts who was telling him how much he loved him and he should actually accept that. As Kevin said the words "He is just so... ugh he is the perfect being and hate it" a certain District Leader came in the room after a shower, his red hair messy and wet and Kevin felt like he had died. "Who is this about?" Connor asks and Poptarts smirks and opens his mouth but Kevin quickly buts in "Oh! I was talking about Ariel from the little mermaid but I have to go now so yeah." He says getting up and walking to his own room despite a "but you said he..." as he left.

Kevin did take a walk after that though, taking his ukulele with him, and thought about what Poptarts said. Maybe he didn't hate him. Maybe he used that to avoid thinking about what he really thought about him. He sat down at the little river that he had found and sat there quietly taking off his shoes and socks letting his feet dangle into the stream. He had been here enough times now to know that the river was basically safe, maybe a fish would nip at his feet but it was fine. He gently strummed with hum as he watched the sun setting. They had already had dinner and most Elders were exploring the market today to see what deals they could get as it ended. Kevin however smiled as he hummed. The day may be ending but the sun would rise the next day. Tomorrow is a latter day and all that. He closed his eyes imagining he was on the beach in Orlando letting the tide come in again washing over his feet. The relaxed feeling he was able to achieve with this allowed him to realise, there was nothing that was reasonable for hating about Connor. 

Kevin was too preoccupied with his song to hear the sound of someone approaching. As he hummed along he had his eyes closed and was sticking his tongue out when he would struggle with a chord. Squinting at his hand to get it right. Not knowing there was a certain someone sitting next to him now and watching this with a smile and blush. As Kevin let the last strum fade out he smiled and heard a "You look adorable when you play." Kevin jumped slightly, but now used to Uganda he was used to surprises, he turned to Connor with a blush. "What are you hiding?" he as he saw Connor hiding something from him. "Well... Poptarts said you were complaining about me and specifically how I tie my laces so I took your advice and got some velcro shoes" He said showing them to Kevin who laughed in response before shaking his head "You're a dork" He said before placing down the Ukulele and picking up his own shoe and placing it in his lap. He had spent time earlier that day alone and decided to give in. "But now I see the benefit about it" He admitted as he tied them up the same way he used to hate smiling to Connor after. As the two laughed together Kevin knew that he loved everything about the boy next to him and Connor knew too as the laughter died and he took Kevin's face in his hands. The two red faced boys finally moving their heads closer, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment and give Kudos for my life plz thx. Also I love this song and it instantly made me think of Kevin so I had to write a fic


End file.
